boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in Crescent
Other character pages: * The Skyfarers * LS Kongle * The Survivors of Yearning * Children of the Seasons * The Black Fleet Those marked * have only been encountered by The Survivors of Yearning. A''' * Aenarion Von Davant - temperamental tiefling and innkeeper of the Dead Elk in Ørgard * Agathe Fortuna - ancient witchlike woman who knew Excellence as a child * Albert - svirfneblin survivor of the Fraxalar colony * Alf - centaur cursed by Cailleach in the Impossible forest * Argram Mordredsson - ran the shop The Torn Sail at Camp Brethilon on the Isle of Yearning* '''B * Baldemar Tenderheart - corrupt leader of Bulwark, manipulated by Olomarch * Bane of Seasons - ancient sentient artefact used to exterminate the Children of the Seasons * Barnabus Blayne - charismatic preacher who eloped with Myrmidan's wife * Bartocc - grumpy half-ogre who worked as a bureaucrat for the Empire * Barrel Fazrad - claims to be the headmaster of Damon Thor, seduced by the call of Yearning and driven mad* * Beatrick the Smelly Ogre - strange, magical ogre the adventurers rescued from bullies in the Fist * Bellow Marcraw - one of the three councillors who conspired to assassinate Chalastain and father of Marcraw * Berk "Pissgiggle" Lapploe - a goblin pretending to be a gnome, and Mark's only friend * Blodewedd - Riiiiii! * Blubba - a large hafling - trading in fine items and knowledge * Brizza "Kapow" Jukk - old, eccentric gnome in charge of the village council in Stockfort * Brock the Cook - drunken ships cook who has survived many a voyage * Brother Bear - Sekken's "brother" who he now wears as a cloak * Bryan Gainswood - leader of Camp Brethilon, vanished through The Gates of Arvandor* * Burk Hatsfield - human trader who enlisted the Skyfarers as guards en route to Stockfort C''' * Captain Merryl - the man, the myth, the legend * Chade Fallstar - one of the three councillors who conspired to assassinate Chalastain * Clockshrank "Tick-Tock Lockhand - Keeper contact undercover in the Fist * Cora - Happy-go-lucky gnome smith from Ørgard * Craven - One of the three svirfneblin rescued form Fraxalar '''D * Darthian Willow - elven druid seeking the next "Wise". * Didrik - representative for the Emperor who sent adventures to the Garden in the North E''' * Elaisa Rockforth, wife of Mildrew, and a kindly healer* * Elida Goldswift - daughter of Serk and leader of the resistance against the Rock Giants * Emperor Chalastain the third - Emperor of Anchorage Bulwark, supreme ruler of the Imperial Expanse * Erston Timbers - father of Tarrik, a quiet and simple gnome * Evalenna Galanodel - wife of mayor Riardon, slain by Cailleach for protecting Áine's secrets '''F * Farah Diamonds - beautiful bride of Myrmidan, who left him for the preacher Barnabus * Forth Numberson - Wizard and father of Sekken, desperately trying to become involved in Áine's prophecy * Firwincle "Vaerion" Spittbottle - gnome pretending to be an elf at Brethilon's Hope * Fitzeroy Ælvaradan - ghost of an elf trapped in the Citadel of Dreams* * Frank Lawsworth - tiefling trader from Humblebridge who built the Two Horned Inn at Camp Brethilon* G * Garol - a mildly retarded man, who is cared for by Percifal* * General Dracken - evil drow in co-horts with Olomarch, seeking to conquer Mellow's Wood * Gilwynn Aenstar - high-elf scholar with a particular interest in Yearning* * Glubba - a round halfling who specialises in extracting artefacts from dangerous territories* * Gottfried Highswing - serious dwarf guarding the gate to the king of the Fist * Gnarvall the Goblin - an intellectual goblin tending a wing of the eternal library* * Grum - the wizard who created Zalasad Grum H * Haeler Thommander - human mercenary who aided Bartocc in his attempt on the Skyfarers life * High Priest Veil - spiritual leader of the high-elves until they left Crescent* * Holg - Holg likes to fight with friend Pete I * Intelligence of Anchorage - daughter of Excellence and some random bouncer from The Black Drum J * Jannia Voi - half-elf and mother of Sekken's three children * Jakkan Larr - elven border guard from Aos Si, husband to Niri * Joseph Mark - effeminate and cocky Pit Lord from Zalasad Grum * Julia Galeion - Captain of the ship, Galeion, a plucky halfling who died before her time K * Keeper Darren - previous second-in-command to Medion until he was slain by Uriel * Keeper Medion the Wise - deceased druid who once shaped the fate of Crescent * Keeper Melvin - half-orc who serves beneath the leader of the Keepers * Kilroth Firn - greedy dragonborn who allied himself with Ochaz the Villiefied* * King Warble - chief among all Bullywugs, who aided Tearach during the Siege of Anchorage * Kronk Bonemarrow - Grandfather of Sekken, old orc chieftain from the Broken Steppes L * Lartocc - manager of the Skyfarers, whose name he coined in Zalasad Grum * Lisa Ruddstack - young girl saved from the witch Maria Elluvahn * Lord Toom - rival to the Beadfist's who started a civil uprising after the Rock Giants were let go * Lord Vinterbroom - wandering trader, a noble who thinks highly of himself * Lt. Mildrew Rockforth - survivor of Humblebrige who was shipwrecked on yearning * Lula Rouge - younger sister of Bae Beastly and well known tiefling bard* M * Mae Gloom / Mae Monty * Madam Vessheim - new money in Zalasad Grum, a vampire with great ambitions * Marcraw - a grubby trader who tried to frame The Skyfarers for his own crime * Maria Elluvahn - a witch who has endured a bizarre and sordid love affair with Torinn * Mark - Manager * Marlon Ruddstack - farmer who's daughter was rescued from Maria Elluvahn * Maxrod Hoodwinckle - previous headmaster of Damon Thor turned Gyevroo's puppet * Middle - drow in disguise in Avon, attempting to waylay the adventurers * Missile - svrifneblin from Fraxalar, murdered by Salsar Grim * Motto Von Veldenberg - immortal dwarf survivor of elven experiments* * Muffles the Lonely Yeti - confused yeti who turned out to be the son of Oros* * Multiply Numberson - he was a barbarian multi-classing as something else 'till the end N * Nadja Ruddstack - mother of a child almost sacrificed to Maria Elluvahn * Nalnyss Craggrip - dwarf miner killed by the LS Kongle crew * Niri Elfandel - had an affair with Roderick, was wed to Jakkan * Niri Elfandel II - daughter of Jakkan and Niri, Imperator of Brethilon's Hope O * Ochaz the Vilified - wizard banned from Damon Thor, trying to fulfil the trials of Darkon La* * Oros - Ancient woodland deity of the elves who was corrupted by High Priest Veil* P * Pavello Sing - Head of Zarathustra's operations in Vorden's Penninsula. * Per - Inkeeper at the World's End Café. Has many secrets. * Percifal Ulrael - wizard stuck on the Isle of Yearning who was never accepted into Damon Thor* * Popcorn Kernel - KABOOM! * Porrk Kkash - rock giant and archmage from Damon Holg, * Prince Warble - catalyst for the Bullywugs' involvement in the Age of the Seasons Q * Qelkris - an old friend of Torinn, dragonborn. Now a town council representative in Bulwark * Queen Fraxala - svirfneblin who was assassinated by General Dracken R * Raphael - A young monk serving Olomar who saved Fergus from the experiment * Regal - Deceased leader of the Thieves' Guild * Rexus Øx - Azine's old mentor, now a gruesome Revenant* * Riardon Galanodel - the half-elf mayor of Ørgard * Risa Lill - plucky young halfling working for the dwarven resistance. Was held captive by Winter Keepers. * Roderick Lavran - prominent member of the Thieves' Guild and talented bard. * Rokkald - member of the dwarven resistance who led the adventurers to Risa Lill. * Romano - Excellence's first crush and mayor of Free Man when it sunk into the Void. * Rukh Glitterstone - treasure hunting gnome encountered in the ruins of Skegknok. * Ryan MacCrimmon - guardian of the last set of astral bagpipes in existence. S * Sanguine Foyer - strange old high-elf who owned a deck of many things * Sargrit Mae - a talented dwarven smith living at Torinn's Watch. * Sergeant Finewhistle - brave svirfneblin cut down in his prime by Dracken * Shiverin' Steve - young and nervous man who grew up on the Isle of Yearning* * Sorg (Sorrow) - graduatee from Valleyroyal who rode Morrow into battle * Subtract Numberson - a multi-classing sorcerer, the most intelligent of the Numbersons by far T * Tancred "Jumpy" Timbers - younger brother of Twitch, lost on Yearning searching for him* * Tharom, King of the Fist - King of the dwarves in his brother's, Torinn's, stead * Tom Ferrel - a burnt coachman * Tungstein - half-orc who ran Zalasad Grum's main arenas * Turk "Goggles" Bottoms - a valuable member of the anti-Rock Giant resistance V * Volen Bonemarrow - mother of Sekken and a full blooded orc, imprisoned by Forth * Vorden - infamous giant and wizard, whose flying fortress was situated in the Void itself * Victorinus Uriel - redeemed leader of the Winter Keepers, a valuable supporter of the Empire * Vilnixx, a lone rock giant digging out the mines on Torinn's Watch * Vincente Von Vivanti of Voldenberg - an arrogant but competent dwarf in the anti-Rock Giant resistance * Vivisex Lahrma - One of the three councillors who tried to assassinate Emperor Chalastain * Vizier Brethilon - leader of the wood-elves of Aos Si until his death during the siege of Anchorage U * Ulkaraian (Ulky) - young boy freed from the grasp of Maria Elluvahn near Stockfort Y * Ythr - the white rock giant who led his people to the Garden in the North Z * Zakral - barbarian trained at Ahkar Grumskall, slain at the Maw